


Follow Directions

by gothboobs



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dangerous Situations, M/M, Spanking, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothboobs/pseuds/gothboobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty pulls off a dangerous and haphazard stunt rescuing Rick from intergalactic bounty hunters. When they return home however, who’s going to save Morty from an exceedingly angry Rick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Directions

_“Take the portal gun and get home now!”_

Morty reflected on those words as he hung from his fingertips against the almost-sheer edge of alien spacecraft and shimmied his way along the ledge to reach the hull where they were keeping Rick hostage.

The adventure had started off fine; a fun little excursion to pick up a new tool Rick needed, with a side trip to grab ice cream on the way back. A chance encounter with a bounty hunter who recognized Rick, combined with Rick’s habit of getting into fistfights in public, erupted into a high-speed chase through an alien subway that ended with Morty being shoved backwards into moving vehicle as Rick flung the portal gun at his chest and barked a final command as he was dragged away by several hulking, monstrous alien hunters.

Morty had a couple years of adventures under his belt at this point, so he didn’t panic immediately upon seeing Rick being dragged away, but when the shuttle had finally stopped and he stumbled out onto the sidewalk, activating the portal gun and going home without this grandfather was the last thing on his mind. So instead, he had managed to pickpocket enough cash to grab a taxi and directed it to the city’s docking hub where he guessed visiting spaceships would be stored. Morty’s small stature was usually a burden, but today it was a benefit, as he slipped through the crowds and into “STAFF ONLY” back areas without being noticed. It had taken him over an hour to finally spot one of the bounty hunters who had kidnapped Rick, and after tailing him for a little while longer, Morty finally found their ship. Following him into the ship had been a bit of a hassle, but Morty had managed, and after locating the hull, protected by maximum security no less, Morty was now hanging on a one-inch ledge inside the hollow ventilation system of the ship, slowly moving toward where he could see light shining from the hull room. Morty breathed a sigh of relief as he reached the end of the ledge and an air vent opened directly beneath him into the hull. Taking a deep breath, Morty released the ledge and dropped down.

Alien prisoners lined the wall of the hull, handcuffed to overhead steel pipes. Most of them appeared to be either sleeping or violently knocked out, and the rest only managed to grumble a few words of surprise in strange languages Morty didn’t understand.

A flash of white caught Morty’s eye, and hurrying over, Morty was greeted by the sight of Rick’s empty labcoat and blue long sleeved shirt still inside the handcuffs, hanging from the ceiling. Morty’s stomach twisted painfully as he fretted where his grandfather was. Reaching up to feel them, the teenager was encouraged that they still felt warm. Wherever they had taken Rick, it hadn’t been that long ago. As Morty collected his thoughts however and tried to formulate a plan, the entire room began flashing red and a blaring alarm screamed throughout the ship.

“Aw jeez—”

Instead of heading back through the air vent where he came, Morty dashed out the front door of the hull and down the hallway, desperate for an exit. Peeking out into the corridor, Morty silently sprinted through the semi-darkness illuminated only by the alarm lights and to his utter disbelief, slammed full-force into the very person he was frantically looking for.

Smacking into Rick’s firm chest, Morty bounced backward but was caught before he hurtled to the floor. “RICK! Rick, y-you’re okay!”

Rick’s face was a mask of fury, “Morty what the fuck are you doing here!?”

“I’m-I’m-I’m rescuing you!” Morty straightened his posture and tried not to shrink away from his grandfather’s angry glare, “What are you doing?”

Rick grabbed Morty by the shoulder and dragged him down the hall as he sprinted, “I’m escaping, fuckhead.” Rick paused and eyed the edge of the corner as he spoke in cold, hushed tones at his grandson, “Please t-tell me you still have my portal gun.”

“Yeah, it’s right—OHHH JEEZ RICK LOOK OUT!”

Had Rick’s reaction time been a second too slow, he would  have had a pair of laser blasts instead of a face, as two armed bounty hunters appeared from the opposite corner of where they were standing and gave chase.

“Morty, the-euulchh-portal gun!”

As Morty pulled it out of his back pocket while they ran, he clumsily fumbled and dropped it.

“Oh my god,” Rick grabbed Morty by the hand as Morty stopped to pick it up, “L-l-leave it, we’ll—”

But instead, Morty ripped his hand out of Rick’s fingers, and sprinted toward the portal gun and their pursuers. Sliding like he remembered in baseball practice during gym class, Morty’s finger tips snagged hold of the handle of the portal gun just as a laser gun pointed at his head and fired. Flinging up his arms, Morty shot the portal gun at the bounty hunters, as the laser blast grazed the side of his shoulder. Without enough room to change direction, the bounty hunters barreled right through the portal and disappeared.

Morty could hear his own heartbeat thundering in his ears as he shakily got to his feet and turned around, “Rick, I—uuuf!”

Grabbing and hoisting Morty up into his arms, Rick squeezed his grandson into his chest in a crushing hug, fighting to regain control of himself after the minor panic attack his grandson put him through. Taking back his portal gun, and still clasping Morty to his chest, Rick shot a portal and quickly strode through, entering his bedroom in the Smith house and sitting down heavily on the bed, arranging Morty on his lap, and continuing to hold the teenager tightly as if he wasn’t sure Morty if really okay or not.

Morty squirmed awkwardly in the embrace, “R-Rick, uh…what uh—w-what are you doing?”

“I’m—urrp—trying to decide if I should get a drink before or after I t-tell you the bad news.”

Morty struggled harder, “W-w-what bad news??”

“No more –euuullch-no more adventures, Morty.”

“WHAT!” Morty managed to wiggle out of Rick’s grasp, and he toppled over onto the floor.

“Yeeahh..sh-euuugh-oulda gotten a drink first.” Rick rubbed the ear Morty had just screamed in and glared at his grandson down on the floor.

“No. Rick, no, no, no! Rick you can’t take away our adventures!”

“This –th-this is the third time  _Morty_  that you not following instructions has nearly gotten you killed.”

Morty passed a hand over the burnt, crisp hole in the shoulder of his shirt. The skin beneath was mildly singed, nothing worse than a bad sunburn, but this was the first time a projectile had come this close to hitting him in the head. Morty gazed determinedly at his grandfather, “I-it won’t happen again!” As Morty watched his grandfather, the old man tapped his ribs out of habit to find his before sighing and resting his hands on his knees. The bounty hunters hadn’t roughed him up too much, but the ridge of a reddish-purple bruise crested just beneath his right eye, and his wrists were mangled as if he had literally torn them out of the handcuffs.

“No, Morty—”

“ _Please_!” Morty got to his feet and clasped his hands as he pleaded with Rick, “Rick, c-c-c’mon, I-I’ll listen, okay? I was-was just worried about you, and I can’t y’know, I can’t j-just go home without you okay? But hanging out with you is-it’s like-it’s the best, Rick! I  _need_  these adventures Rick, I—” Morty snapped his mouth shut right before ‘I need you,’ snuck out and stood awkwardly, twisting his knuckles.

Shaking his head, Rick fixed Morty with a dark stare, “What you need is punishment. No more ad—”

“Then punish me!”

Rick’s normally bored expression was exchanged for one of bemused surprise as he crossed his arms and chuckled, “Yeah. Pass.”

Morty bristled, “W-why not! C-c’mon, punish me and get it over with so I” he framed his next phrase with sarcastic air quotes, “learn my lesson or whatever, a-a-and adventures don’t stop!”

Rick shook his head again, “M-morty, I’m-euuughh-I’m gonna level with ya: I happen to favor corporal discipline and I don’t think you’ll b-be too keen to see it through.”

“Wh-what, like a s-spanking?” Morty rolled his eyes and his hands fell to his sides, balling into fists. “I’m not afraid of that! It’s-it’s-it’s not like I’d cry or something, jeez, you—” Morty snorted and looked to the side with a feigned air of nonchalance, “I-I’d rather deal with that than have you take adventures away, so let’s just get it over with!”

Rick watched him with a schooled expression. Morty’s chest was thrust out aggressively and his fists trembled at his sides. “Morty, I don’t think you understand. You listen to my instructions o-only about half the time and I-I’ve noticed lately it’s gotten worse. I’m not stopping adventures for this one time, but for all the times you’ve decided to disobey.  _If_ —” Rick held up his hand as Morty began to interject, “IF you choose to let me handle your punishment another way, it’s not just for this incident. It’s how I will handle insubordination from now on.

Morty paused and pulled a face, “How you will handle ‘insubordination.’”

“Yes.”

The teenaged brow furrowed deeper, “With… _spanking_.”

“Yes.”

“Fine.” Morty looked everywhere but Rick, “I…I choose that, then. I-I’m not g-giving up adventures Rick.”

“This is not gonna be a tap on the ass like when your mom got upset at you as a kid, Morty.”

“God, Rick.” An angry flush rose to Morty’s cheeks, “G-give me a little credit, huh? Y-y-you think I’m gonna b-b-be a pussy or something? I already said I choose this!”

Rick stared at him a moment longer before shrugging, stretching his arms above his head, and then shaking out his hands, “Alright, if-if-euchhg-if that’s what you want, Morty.” Rick moved back a bit onto the bed so more of his person was supported and then crooked his fingers at the red-faced, trembling teenager before him. “C’mere.”

Morty’s red face flushed redder, “What, now!?”

“No time like the present, kid.” Rick leaned forward, and his arms were long enough for him to grasp Morty’s wrist and tug him to stand between Rick’s spread legs. When his fingers went to Morty’s belt buckle, the teen jumped away like he’d been burned.

“Wu-wait—”

Rick sighed in exasperation and pulled Morty back to his original spot, “Jeans off.”

“I—” Morty’s right hand gingerly hesitated in front of his crotch, “Can’t you j-just do it over my jeans?”

“Mo-eouuugh-orty, I’ve seen a boner before, y-you aren’t gonna scar me or something.” Before Morty could object further, he swiftly undid the button and fly, and was yanking Morty’s jeans down to the floor before Morty could expel his next breath.

Standing in pale green boxers with a semi-hard on subtly tenting the fabric, Morty struggled to articulate beyond “G-g-god-dammit Rick…”

Reaching forward, Rick placed a firm hand against Morty’s back and pushed him forward over his left thigh. Awkwardly flailing, Morty stumbled a bit on his way down and flopped his upper body onto the bed as his legs dangled behind him.

“Oh my god.” Morty covered his face with his hands, feeling more embarrassed now than he had ever felt before. There was something uniquely terrible about the position he currently found himself in. Bent over his grandfather’s knee like a child, with his jeans tangling up his ankles and feet Morty had never felt so exquisitely helpless, and as he felt Rick’s enormous hand rest thoughtfully on his upturned ass, he was positive that he would be the first ever person to die from embarrassment.

“It-it seems like poor form to me-euuhc-ntion this Morty, but you have a very spankable ass.”

Morty groaned and buried his face in Rick’s bed, distracted momentarily by the smell of Rick’s sweat and cologne saturated in the sheets.

“Re-euuhgh-eally, and, I’ve-uurp-I’ve seen a lot of asses Morty. And yours—”

“Can you j-just  _please_ ,” Morty  very nearly kicked his foot like a petulant child to accentuate his plea, but refrained, “get on with it?!”

Rick’s warm hand lifted and crashed down again with enough force Morty’s breath left his chest. As he gasped for air, another swat landed right on target, and Morty’s eyes bulged with shock. Holy fuck this was going to be painful. Holding onto the sheets with a white-knuckle grip, Morty managed to stay quiet through a baker’s dozen of hard smacks before the fourteenth made him arch his back and release a short, sharp grunt of pain.

Rick’s elbow firmly pushed him back down onto the bed, and after that brief pause, Rick started up again, only instead of resilient silence, each swat dragged a grunt, groan or yelp out of Morty as he twisted the covers, clenched his teeth and tried not to be a bitch.

“G-gotta hand it to you Morty,” Rick calmly intoned above Morty as his hand smacked down again, “Y-you’re handling yourself better than I assumed you would.”

Morty angrily growled into the blankets before lifting his head to snap, “Well y-y’know what they say about when you assume something…ass.”

Rick paused and Morty smacked a hand over his mouth as soon as the sentence left his lips. Was he really giving Rick a hard time from his current position. Above him, Rick chuckled, “Sassing me during a spanking; I can’t tell if it’s because you’re dumb or daring.” Morty felt Rick shift beneath him, and with a sinking realization of what was happening, felt Rick’s opposite leg swing over him and lock him in. “I sup-euuogh-pose that means the warm up is over.”

“A  _warm up_!?”

Morty was answered by another hard swat, and another, and another until Rick’s steady spanking drove every thought from his mind. He had been counting, but had lost track at around fifty, and instead contented himself with gasping, shuddering breaths as his eyes watered and he fought to retain his dignity.

After what seemed like an eternity, Rick’s stern voice broke through the music of hand meeting ass to firmly lecture: “If I tell you to-to portal home Morty, you  _portal home_.” Beneath his hand, he could feel the heat from Morty’s skin through the fabric of the boxers and Rick absentmindedly wondered if this would be the first and last time he’d have to teach this lesson, or if this was just an introductory discipline session to many more trips over his knee.

“Hhahh—o-okay!” Morty sucked wind, desperate to try and find anything else other than the fire in his ass to focus on. Rick’s warm thighs supported him firmly as the other thigh clamped him down and Rick’s rock hard palm swatted his sore bottom to oblivion.

“Those bounty hunters Morty, they prefer their bounties to be dead…but if they catch one alive, th-they’ll torture them aboard their ship until they are dead. That’s why I didn’t want you around.”

“B-but—” Morty had to breathe hard to force the words out, “W-w-what if-if you-ah! Needed-Nnngg—my help!?”

“Brutality and stupidity go hand in hand. I’ve escaped f-from them before; it was more important for you to get out before you got hurt.”

“If—yeowch!—if you knew that why—hhahh—didn’t you tell me!?”

Rick gifted him a particularly hard swat for the stupid question, “Really? On-uulch-while on the run? That’s why I need to be ab-able to trust you Morty. S-sometimes y-y-you gotta trust that your ol’ grandpa is trying to keep you alive.” Rick paused to rest his hand on Morty’s ass and looked up at the ceiling as he mentally relived the panicked shock of seeing Morty dash toward armed bounty hunters without a thought for his own safety, “D-do you understand, Morty? C-can you—is your dumb shit little brain smart enough to understand if anything— _anything_  happened to you it would kill me!?”

Rick’s raw, hoarse voice shook Morty to his core, and like a dam, his tears burst forth with a jagged sob as Morty’s hand slinked down to grasp Rick’s shin.

“Mmhm.” Was Rick’s only acknowledgement of Morty’s tears, and he simply continued as he had before, silently spanking as Morty pushed his nose into the bed, scrubbing his face against the wet spot he’d created, wishing his punishment would be over soon.

Imagine his shock then, when Rick paused, rubbed a few lazy, slow circles over Morty’s throbbing ass, before hooking two fingers in the waistband of his boxers and dragging them down to meet his jeans on the floor.

“RICK NO!” “Morty jerked so violently it caught Rick by surprise, and with a few more fast wiggles, Morty rolled off his lap and onto the floor where he lay on his stomach, gripped his bare ass in both hands and groaned against the floor, “No moooooore!”

“You’re not done yet.”

Morty turned his wet face to the side and peered up at Rick, still seated on the bed. Bored expression still cemented to his face. Turning his face back into the floor, Morty sniffed pathetically. “You’ve been spanking me for hours!”

“M-morty, it’s been less than ten minutes.”

This surprised Morty enough for his crying to pause, had it really only been a few minutes?

“What’s it gonna be Morty?”

Turning to look back up at his grandfather, Morty felt a lump rise in his throat as he realized he was going to be dangling back over that knee again.

“Either you stand back up and get back over here to finish or pull your jeans up, get out, and no more adventures. Whi-euuhhgg-ich is it?”

Placing his hands down on the ground in front of him Morty first pushed up into a kneeling position, breathed, then pushed up to stand, and breathed. If Rick was impatient to continue, he didn’t let on, as he simply watched Morty with an even expression and pointed back down to his lap. Although he was naked from the waist down, all pretense and dignity had deserted Morty and he simply glanced at Rick with a defeated expression and asked, “Am I at least almost done?”

“You will be done when I decide you are done.”

Morty wistfully thought back to Rick hugging him tightly not long ago and fought the impulse to throw himself into Rick’s chest. His grandfather’s expression of bored finality was just as painful as the spanking, and so Morty took a deep breath to prepare to cry again and slumped back over into position. This time, Rick’s arm wrapped around Morty and pulled him tightly into Rick’s warm body. Except for the knowledge of what was coming next, Morty found the position oddly comforting.

Rick’s palm glided over Morty’s hot, sore skin as Morty hissed in pain. “D-don’t worry, Morty, j-just hold on, okay?”

Another tear-filled sniffle preceeded Morty’s submission, “Okay, Rick.”

As before, Morty attempted to stay strong through the first few swats, but crumbled into crying after number four. Rick’s pace was much faster this time, and in between gasping for breaths, throaty sobs forced their way out of Morty’s throat as he balled into the bed beneath him and weakly jerked in pain as each smack reverberated through him as painful as an electric shock.

Rick’s hand paused and rubbed slow circles, a blessed relief that allowed Morty to catch his breath.

“Y-you’re doing reeeal well, Morty.”

The praise made his chest constrict, and Morty threw his arm behind him, curling against Rick’s arm that held him close. “Th-hhaaankss.”

“Almost done.” Rick gave Morty a firm smack before returning to slow, soft rubbing, “Why are you over my knee right now?”

“Buh-buh—” Morty sucked snot down his throat as he weepily answered, “Bu-cause I-I didn’t follow y-y-your directions a-and I didn’t go ho-ho-hoooome.”

Another swat as Morty whimpered, “And c-can you tell me what’s going to happen in-euulch-in the future if you don’t follow directions?”

Morty’s stomach twisted itself in knots, “Y-you’ll spank me?”

Rick punctuated each word in his response with heavy swats, “Damn. Right.” He returned to rubbing slow circles into the crimson surface of Morty’s thoroughly smacked bottom. “Do you have something to say now?”

“I’m sorryyyy!” Morty heaved into the bed, “I’m really,  _really_  sorry, Rick!”

Scooping him up, Rick twisted his legs up onto the bed and fell backwards onto his pillows, settling Morty to lay on his chest as his grandson wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“It’s alright Morty,” Rick rubbed Morty’s back and shushed him softly, “Y-you did really we-euulch-really well, Morty. I’m proud how well you handled that.”

Morty’s tear-stained, snotty face picked itself up to look at Rick, “Re-really?”

Taking the corner of his wifebeater, Rick wiped the snot and wetness off Morty’s face and nodded, “Yes, baby, really. C-come back down here.”

Morty collapsed back onto Rick and sighed contentedly as Rick rubbed his back and continued to shush him, “Y-you’re a good boy Morty. You’re  _my_  good boy, huh?” He reached down to gently pat Morty’s ass, but even gentle touches were too much as Morty arched his back and groaned in pain. “Y-yeah, y-y-you’ll be-uurpp-feeling  _that_  when you try to sit down for dinner tonight.”

“Aw Rick c-c-can’t we—can’t we just go out?” Morty sleepily pushed up again to gaze down at Rick with a puffy face still fresh with tears, “A-after all, I s-survived the punishment, so adventures are still a go!”

Rick chuckled and cupped the back of Morty’s head, pulling him back down onto his chest. “I’ll think about it. B-but for now,” he kissed the top of Morty’s curls, “J-just let me hold you for a bit.”

“Okay,” Morty snuggled closer and closed his eyes, “I c-can follow those directions easy, Rick.”


End file.
